La Dimensión Fantasma
by angelegipcio
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos de Dark Side of Dimensions; Seto Kaiba regresó del más allá trayendose consigo a su eterno rival. Sin embargo, el distópico presente los encuentra una vez más separados y con el CEO cuidando de un misterioso niño. Prideshipping
1. Introducción

**La Dimensión Fantasma**

 _ **Capítulo I - Introducción**_

Finalmente había llegado

¿El duelo?

Finalizado.

¿Había ganado?

Por supuesto que no.

Y por lo tanto,

todo se resumía a esto:

aquel viajero ínter-dimensional,

aquel visitante del así llamado "mundo de los vivos"

debía resignarse y volver por donde había venido.

Así debía ser...

¿O no?

¿Así es como debe terminar?

...

Después de todo lo arriesgado,

de los sacrificios que había hecho.

Podía escucharla...

¿Acaso esa chiquilla llamada "Destino"

volvía a reírse en su cara arrebatándole lo único por lo que había peleado estos últimos años?

No...

No volvería con las manos vaciás

Nunca mas.

―¡Kaiba! ¡Detente! ―la voz entrecortada de Atem le ponía los nervios a flor de piel; era desesperante.

Apretó un poco mas el cuello del egipcio con su antebrazo; quería hacerlo callar, la situación frente él ya era por demás peligrosa para tener que preocuparse ademas de los empujones que daba Atem por liberarse.

Los cinco sacerdotes frente a él observaban la escena del rapto sin saber que hacer... ¿el sexto sacerdote? Yacía caído de fauces sobre el suelo de oro. Un camino de sangre le daba a entender a los demás.. que ya no se levantaría

―¡Mahad! ¡Detenlo! ―el egipcio llamó a por su leal guardaespaldas.

El mago no se hizo esperar; alzó su bastón invocando a su leal Mago de las Ilusiones a través de un circulo mágico que apareció sobre el techo del palacio real.

El Mago se hizo presente solo para desvanecerse en la nada.

Un nuevo estruendo se hizo eco petrificando a los cuatro sacerdotes restantes. El viajero del tiempo poseía un extraño mecanismo de estruendo que superaba la magia de los Artículos del Milenio. ¿Pero cómo? No existía magia superior; y lo mas importante: ya estaban muertos... ¿cómo podían sucumbir una vez más?

―¡Mahad! ―gritó el faraón al ver a su fiel amigo caer junto a su sacerdote.

El ejercito fue alertado de inmediato pero detenido por la sacerdotisa: no tenia caso enfrentar a un poseedor de un articulo del Milenio con semejante poder, solo pondría en riesgo la vida de mas personas y por sobre todo: la vida del joven Faraón.

―Kaiba... ―trató el egipcio de razonar con el empresario; aunque muy en el fondo sabia que no lo escucharía― ¿qué pretendes hacer?

El empresario no respondió, era bastante obvio lo que pretendía.. solo estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que el mecanismo que lo había traído hasta allí regresará. Solo debía mantener sujeto al rehén unos cuantos segundos más... si era necesario seguir pasando a retiro sacerdotes o cortarle la respiración hasta dejarlo inconsciente.. no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo.

El tiempo había llegado; el artefacto estaba listo para su retorno. Kaiba sonrió victorioso; no era la salida triunfal que esperaba pero... volvería con su trofeo a casa.

―¡Kaiba! ―gritó Atem al notar su ser comenzar a desvanecerse

―¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo! ¡No sabes lo que puede pasar!

¿Lo que estaba haciendo? Lo sabia perfectamente. ¿Lo que podia pasar? Bueno, estaba por averiguarlo. El haz de luz proveniente del cielo los encerró a ambos finalmente haciéndolos desaparecer. El viajero volvía a su dimensión llevándose consigo el premio por su esfuerzo.

* * *

Seis años habían pasado de aquel "desastroso", podía decirse, suceso. Seis años en que el mundo cambió de manera radical en todo sentido, él, su familia, sus "amigos", su empresa, la ciudad, la realidad a su alrededor, incluso el cielo sobre ellos. Todo...

El presente lo encontraba a él, sentado en el living de una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, tomando café -su gusto por él no había cambiado-, leyendo el diario (podía reírse de la ironía del destino), vigilando a un jovencito de unos cinco años que jugaba en silencio a armar un rompecabezas.

Nadie podría decir como era la relación entre ellos, parecían dos extraños reunidos por la casualidad; ninguno se hablaba mas allá de lo necesario, quizás esa era una cosa en común.

El niño de extraños cabellos tricolores en punta que desafiaban la gravedad, piel blanca y ojos azules meditaba en silencio mientras buscaba las piezas faltantes de su rompecabezas; hacia mucho tiempo, una pregunta asaltaba sus pensamientos y hoy seria el día en que se la dirigiría a su padre:

―¿Dónde está mamá? ―preguntó en un tono apagado tomando de sorpresa a Kaiba.

¿Por qué preguntaba eso si el pequeño nunca había conocido a su madre ni a nadie que pudiese considerarse como tal? ¿Por qué de repente surgía esa curiosidad?

El castaño disimuló el asombro que el pequeño le causó dándole un sorbo a su café. No esperaba que al fin le hiciese la pregunta; pero... si eso deseaba saber... no tenia mas alternativa que contestar.

―Muerta...

Un silencio siguió; la respuesta no fue del todo una sorpresa para el niño aunque si la confirmación de una sospecha.

―¿Puedes traerla de regreso? ―preguntó; aun no tenia del todo claro el concepto de la muerte.

Kaiba se quedó un segundo; sin apartar la vista de su periódico. No hubo ningún cambio en su temple: la respuesta era una sola.

―No...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Bang! Mi continuación a Dark Side Of Dimensions, contratame Takahashi! XD De las preguntas que pueden surgir de esto les puedo decir que... nada es lo que parece. En serio!**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, dejen review plis y diganme si despertó interes sino no lo dejo asi.**

 **Nos leemos cuando me lean!**


	2. El Hombre que vendió al Mundo

**El hombre que vendió al mundo**

El irreal sonido de las alertas lentamente lo atrajo a la realidad desde su estado de inconsciencia. Esas alarmas constantes y quejosas, escandalosas...

 _―"Atención: emergencia. Sobrecarga en los motores 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ..." ―_ las advertencias de la computadora central solicitaba la asistencia de su creador para sofocar las situaciones que su incorporeidad no podía manejar.

―Kisara, ―sujetó su cabeza aun un poco mareado por la abrupta recogida de su transporte ínter-dimensional

―¿Qué demonios sucede? ― reclamó a la computadora incorporándose de la capsula.

― _La estabilidad de la estación está comprometida. Perdemos presión en el área K de la estación._ ―explicó la omnipresente maquina presentándole a su creador una representación de la nave y sus sectores críticos.

Un golpe de vista fue todo lo que necesitó Kaiba para entender el problema y planear su solución.

―Enciende los motores del lado C del 12 al 20.

― _Señor Kaiba, eso alteraría nuestra órbita respecto a la tierra_ ―advirtió la inteligencia artificial de la nave.

―Entonces será mejor que te sujetes a algo ―sugirió Kaiba presionando una serie de comandos sobre la consola principal.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo, la fuerza de desaceleración se sintió en toda la estación y su violencia estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder el equilibrio. El metal a su alrededor crujió ante la fuerte sacudida del modulo que ahora debía retroceder en su dirección para compensar el peso muerto que le representaba su modulo hermano K. Los cristales del modulo K explotaron al instante generando la descompresión del mismo; situación que la computadora se apresuró a subsanar para preservar a su creador y en unos cuantos minutos el movimiento del modulo C estuvo de nuevo restablecido.

― _La situación está controlada. Perdimos el módulo K desde la sección 1-5._

El castaño se masajeó la sien agotado mientras analizaba el misterioso inconveniente.

―¿Cómo sucedió?

― _Peso extra._

―¿Peso extra? ―exclamó incrédulo― ¿qué diablos significa peso extra?

― _La desaceleración de los invitados fue demasiada para el modulo K, eso sumado al formato poco aerodinámico de la estación..._

―No discutas mis modelos Kisara ―interrumpió exasperado a la computadora; no necesitaba que su IA imitara al idiota de Joey y se burlara de sus modelos.

― _Lo lamento, señor Kaiba._

¿Peso extra? ¿qué diablos significaba eso? Había hecho sus cálculos, eran perfectos. No había lugar a errores; no podía permitirse errores y menos de esa magnitud; agregó al ver hacia el exterior por las ventanas del modulo C la Zona muerta del modulo K y los fragmentos de este, ahora liberados al espacio como chatarra.

―¿Dónde está el invitado? ―preguntó el castaño.

― _Módulo K Sección 7_

El castaño hizo un ruido de desaprobación con su boca, reprimiendo la ira que le provocaba ver sus perfectos diseños fallar. No había visto este nivel desbalance en sus planes desde... desde...

" _El mazo de mi abuelo no tiene monstruos patéticos, Kaiba. Pero lo que si tiene... es al invencible ¡Exodia!"_

¿Acaso podía ser? ¿acaso lo había hecho él? ¿Acaso era la forma de decirle que desaprobaba sus acciones?

―Ese imbécil testarudo... ―después de todo lo que había sacrificado para traerlo de regreso. ¿Así le pagaba?

Desoyendo las advertencias de Kisara, Kaiba de aventuró a ingresar al ahora inestable Modulo K. Con un comando sobre el panel deshabilitó la entrada al Modulo K y caminó a través del obscuro pasillo que conectaba este con el modulo C hasta estar frente a la puerta 7; la puerta 6 también estaba cerrada y no se podía ir mas allá de ese punto... toda esa sección del modulo había quedado expuesta al espacio: inhabitable en otras palabras, pero... el invitado estaba allí, convenientemente en el umbral de su extinción. ¿Acaso entró en razón al darse cuenta donde estaban? Se sonrió.

―Pelea todo lo que quieras Faraón. No podrás salir de allí.

Como una respuesta quejosa; un fuerte golpe se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

―Persistente para ser un espíritu.

* * *

―¿Kaiba?

Una voz familiar lo traía de regreso de sus sueños.

―¿Kaiba?

O mas bien, de sus recuerdos.

―¡Kaiba! Despierta.

El castaño abrió los ojos aun algo adormilado; miró a su alrededor para reconocer su ubicación... se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano al darse cuenta que otra vez se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la casa. Cabreado por el incomodo lugar en el que durmió se masajeó los parpados con la yemas de sus dedos... ¿por qué no podía desprenderse de esa maldita costumbre? Pero... no era momento para eso ahora, volteó a ver a su costado y recordó a la persona que lo había arrebatado de su sueño y que ahora lo observaba entre curioso y preocupado.

―¿Henry? ―se dirigió al pequeño de ojos azules y peculiares cabellos tricolores― ¿Qué te he dicho sobre decirme Kaiba? Dime papá.

El niño se sonrió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos a modo de reproche―. Tienes razón. Lo lamento, Kaiba.

El castaño resopló ante la insolencia de ese crio, ¿a quien habría salido así?―¿Qué quieres, Henry?

―¿Con quién hablabas? ―preguntó el niño curioso.

―Contigo. ―pensó apenas la respuesta.

―No lo creo ―no creyó la "mentira" de su padre―. Lo llamaste "faraón". ¿Quién es faraón?

―¿No le pago 2000 dolares por mes a un tutor para que no tengas que hacer esas preguntas? ―desvió la pregunta algo exasperado.

―Técnicamente, ―tomó ahínco antes de demostrar sus conocimientos― "faraón" era como los israelitas llamaban al jefe de una tribu pequeña en las afueras de Egipto. Dudo que hayas conocido a un faraón; por ende supongo que hay alguien a quien le dices "faraón". ―explicó su razonamiento.

―Niño, no tienes idea ―respondió Kaiba, su voz degradándose en un seseo por la exasperación que le provocaba la arrogancia del infante ¿acaso había salido a él? Cerró los ojos cubriéndose el rostro. No podía ser cierto.

―¿Qué quieres Henry?

La expresión del niño cambio un poco; ahora era el momento en el que debía expresar su petición a su padre y conociéndolo...

―Quiero pedirte algo... ―debía ser directo.

―¿Un juguete nuevo? ―se adelantó Kaiba.

―No exactamente.

―Sabes que no puedes tener mascotas nuevas ―le recordó sin escuchar― ya tengo bastante limpiando lo que esa alimaña peluda deja en su caja de arena...

Aquí empezaba el discurso de porqué no podía tener más mascotas.

―¡Kaiba! ―discurso que Henry decidió detener―. **Quiero ir a la escuela** ―directo.

Kaiba se calló. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

―¿Escuela? ―preguntó ingenuo― ¿Escuela de Duelos?

―No. Hablo en serio ―no dejaría que su padre le cambiara el tema y se burlara de él―. Quiero estudiar...

―Tienes un tutor ―interrumpió el mayor.

―...con otros niños ―completó el niño algo exasperado por la actitud de su padre.

―Olvidalo ―fue tajante la respuesta del mayor.

―¡Por favor! ―volvió a insistir―. Estoy cansado de estar aquí solo.

―¿No tienes a esa molesta bola de pelos? ―recordó el mayor la existencia de la mascota de la casa.

―Se llama Mister Kuriboh ―agregó el pequeño con expresión plana; le molestaba el habito adquirido por su padre de menospreciar a su felino― y no es lo mismo―. Kaiba, ―volvió a insistir― necesito contacto con personas reales. Ni siquiera me dejas entrar en Internet, o jugar online, fuera de estas paredes no conozco a nadie.

―Tienes a Kisa―

―¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Dije -personas reales-. Kisa, por mucho que parezca humana, no es real. No te ofendas, Kisa ―habló dirigiéndose al ente invisible a su alrededor.

― _No me ofendo, joven Henry_ ―la voz perteneciente a la conciencia de la casa respondió con su usual y tranquilo tono.

―Pero en cuanto a ti ―prosiguió Henry dirigiéndose a su padre―, me preocupa que hayas perdido el concepto de la palabra "real".

―¿Me estás psicoanalizando, jovencito?

―Puedo hacerlo, para eso pagas 2000 dólares al mes. Te saldré mas barato... ―volvió a insistir tirando esta vez de los bordes del saco blanco de su padre, tal como solía hacerlo cuando era mas pequeño y así lograba que sus ruegos fueran escuchados― ¿Por favor?

Kaiba, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer. No sabia porque el niño había sembrado esa absurda idea en su cabeza; ¿qué podía ofrecerle la escuela que el tutor no? ¿Acaso habría empezado a ver alguna de esas ficciones baratas en la TV y quería hacer realidad alguna de esas tele-novelescamente fantasías? Pues bien, podía olvidarse de ellas. No le importaba si se ganaba su odio o reproche; no accedería a eso. Simplemente, porque no podía hacerlo. Decidido a dar por terminada la conversación, vovio a darse vuelta sobre si mismo dandole la espalda al niño.

Henry advirtió el cierre que su padre le estaba dando a su pedido. Debía jugar...

―Por favor, papá. Por favor... ―su ultima carta.

Como un acto irreal, Kaiba salió de sus pensamientos... no había sido esa palabra, sino... como lo había dicho. Esa manera, ese tono... tan familiar para él. Volteó de nuevo; observando el rostro de su hijo y entonces sucedió... como un recuerdo lejano guardado en lo profundo de la nostalgia que invade el corazón cuando se recuerda a aquellos seres queridos.

Un fragmento del pasado... plasmado en ese niño frente a él. Ese rostro inconfundible a sus ojos y a su corazón; aquel por cuyo propietario había trabajado tanto para volver a encontrar.

Un recuerdo...

Tan real.

― _Por favor, Kaiba_.

Tan vivido.

...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué nunca le pudo decir no?

―Está bien ―cedió al fin logrando que una sonrisa se encendiese en el rostro de Henry. Curiosamente, no recordaba haberlo visto tan feliz antes―. Pero será la escuela que yo decida ―puso sus condiciones para asegurarse que su pequeño rival no cantara victoria.

―Bien, ―suspiró algo enfadado pero... una victoria era una victoria― pero NADA de escuela de Duelo ―se aseguró de también poner condiciones.

―No prometo nada ―se sonrió Kaiba haciéndose el distraído.

―¡Papá!

―Está bien.

La felicidad se apoderó de Henry; y no se hesitó en salir corriendo de la casa hacia el patio para contarle la buena nueva a su compañero Kuriboh que dormía bajo el tenue y aciago sol de invierno.

Nuevamente, solo en la oscuridad y quietud del lugar, el castaño no pudo evitar volver a recostarse sobre su sillón. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo era posible que después de estar todos los días con Henry los últimos diez años recién hoy lo recordaba a él?

Tomó su celular y buscó en la lista de videos. Encontró el indicado, que por la fecha, había quedado sepultado por los mundanos acontecimientos recientes. Presionó el icono para iniciar la reproducción del contenido ¿Cómo había podido olvidarle?

Una imagen distorsionada como una interferencia de un lugar o tiempo lejano; aquel rostro mirando a la cámara y una mano apoyada sobre el lente como si intentase tocar a la persona detrás del cristal. Una nueva distorsión atravesó la filmación al tiempo que la persona bajaba la cabeza intentando cubrirse de la explosión tras él. Su respiración agitada hacia eco en los parlantes... se notaba, le costaba conservar su usual temple altiva... pero aun en esa situación, lo lograba. Una última mirada a la cámara y una ultima suplica antes de que la imagen se distorsionara por completo.

― _Por favor, Kaiba. Cuida a Henry._

 _0-_ _ _0-__ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_

Muy buenas a todos gente ¿como están? Espero que esten bien, yo... ocupada pero acá continuo este fic porque es el que mas inspiración tiene ahora. Soy un desastre! Pero me da cosa que no haya muchos fics de esta pareja... quizás se deba a que no haya lectores O.O Bueno, no sé... espero que no.

Notas:

 **Los módulos C y K:** ok si ven la pelicula Dark Side of Dimensions, veran que a estación espacial de Kaiba tiene ese formato "KC" así que esos son los 2 modulos K y C; Kaiba en el momento de su regreso volvió al C y el K comenzó a destruirse.

 **Los modelos de Kaiba:** el jet con forma de Dragon de Ojos Azules... no tiene la forma más convenientemente aérodinamica; y siempre es motivo de risa en YGO TAS.

 **Henry:** Otra vez, la manera en la que Yami se hace llamar en Duelist of the Roses.

Agradecimientos a TsukihimePrincess, usagi moonie y Janis Gry por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior aunque, una advertencia para usagi... si, este es un fic yaoi. Sorry.

Si les gusto dejen reviews plis. Pásenla lindo con los fics y nos leemos cuando me lean. Chau!


	3. El Error

**El Error**

El sonido de sus dedos golpear contra la superficie de vidrio del teclado de manera insistente era lo único que oía. Intentaba acceder a los servidores; presionaba las teclas una y otra vez, el mismo comando o una combinación de estos pero sin importar lo que ingresase el resultado era el mismo: una lista interminable de de líneas de código y al final de todo, esas dos palabras que lo llenaban de inusitada frustración,

" **404** **Not Found!"**

Volvía a intentar sin resultado. Sin importar cómo encarase el problema, la respuesta era la misma:

" **404 Not Found!"**

—Kisara, ¿qué diablos sucede con la computadora? —reclamó a la interfaz de la nave.

— _El incidente "Retorno"_ —así se había asentado y registrado en la bitácora— _causó daños en los servidores centrales. Estos estaban en el_ _Módulo_ _K._

—¿Y comunicaciones?

— _También_ _en el_ _Módulo_ _K._

—¿Por qué demonios estaban allí?

— _El modelo..._

—No lo digas, Kisara —interrumpió; si el responsable hubiese sido uno de sus empleados habría enviado a por su cabeza de inmediato pero en este caso, no podía echarle la culpa a nadie, salvo a sí mismo y su arrogancia.

—Sin radio, enlace, ni comunicación... estamos a ciegas en este lugar —exclamó furioso pateando un panel— ¿Cuándo se supone que se activa el protocolo de búsqueda y rescate?

— _Noventa días_ —respondió la nave.

—¡¿Noventa días?! —exclamó alterado, no podía creerlo.

— _Usted lo modificó_ —le recordó la nave.

Kaiba se maldijo una vez más al recordar aquel acontecimiento. Fue poco después de la inauguración de la estación espacial; demonios, se había concentrado tanto en Atem y en planear un modo de volver a verlo que casi podía considerarse que se había obsesionado con él al punto pasarse días enteros y hasta semanas meditando frente a la imagen holográfica del Rompecabezas rompiendo todo vínculo con su empresa y con su hermano. Después de 3 semanas de no recibir noticias de Seto, Mokuba envió a los rescatistas a buscarlo… cosa que el empresario no recibió del todo bien. La presencia de otras personas en su así llamada "Fortaleza Solitaria Espacial" estaba terminantemente prohibida. Esta situación derivó en la modificación del protocolo de búsqueda y rescate elevándose de 10 a 90 los días programados para la actuación del equipo autorizado. Otra vez, Atem desbalanceaba sus planes, pero podía hacer otra cosa mientras tanto.

—Muy bien, para pasar el tiempo… ¿que dices si le abrimos la puerta al invitado?

Kisara recibió el parámetro y de inmediato cambió las pantallas y teclados a su alrededor. De inmediato, la lente superior del sistema holográfico de la estación fue reemplazado por el dispositivo Visión Sólida: el sistema que le daría verdadera corporeidad a los monstruos del Duelo de Monstruos durante el juego, este estaba ligeramente modificado para trabajar con un mecanismo adicional "El Intérprete" un driver capaz de decodificar los pensamientos, acciones y emociones del espíritu y que pudiesen ser interpretadas por la Visión Sólida.

—Kisara, conecta los enlaces internos con la habitación del invitado.

— _Enlaces conectados_ — confirmó la computadora.

Con una sonrisa triunfal presionó los comandos que podrían el programa en funcionamiento. —Ven a mi, Atem—

Visión Sólida comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, despidiendo haces de luz en diferentes direcciones cuando finalmente se centró en un único objetivo y, como una impresora 3D, comenzó a imprimir con luz una figura humana, de pies a cabeza.

Mientras observaba el procedimiento, una satisfacción enfermiza comenzó a apoderarse de Kaiba al ver como el muñeco de luz frente a él comenzaba a tomar los rasgos del Faraón; desde su figura hasta esos ridículos cabellos en punta. La sonrisa psicótica y triunfal cual cientifico loco no hallaba mella en el rostro del empresario; darle cuerpo físico a un espíritu era sin duda algo que lo elevaría por encima de todos los mediocres del negocio o incluso, podría llegar a compararse con aquel ser creador del universo.

¿Acaso estaba cometiendo el atropello de creerse Dios?

Pues si, ahora verdaderamente era dueño de la creación de su destino. La muerte ya no sería una barrera que lo detuviese. Lo tenía todo.

Visión Sólida pasó al segundo paso; ya tenía la figura completa del sujeto, ahora debía enfocarse en lo más importante, el reflejo del alma: los ojos, la mirada de Atem. El dispositivo se tomó un segundo para tomar su lugar frente al rostro del muñeco y, como un artista, comenzó a dibujar. Los párpados apenas levantados revelando unas gemas entrecerradas. El comienzo fue sencillo pero rápidamente las líneas fueron tomando forma y profundidad; y el color, como gradientes iban llenando los huecos vacíos. Era perfecto.

Kaiba no pudo evitar acercarse a admirar la perfección de su trabajo; esas gemas carmesí eran tal cual las que veía en sus duelos contra Yugi. Esos eran los ojos que querían ver; sin embargo...

había algo que no estaba bien.

La mirada aun correspondía al cuerpo sin alma del faraón por lo que tenía sentido que sus ojos estuvieran vidriosos pero… había algo... en el color…

El muñeco seguía con la mirada perdida sin reparar en la cercanía de su creador.

Ese color

…

no...

…

ese color de ojos…

no lo recordaba así.

De la nada, como si hubiese tomado conciencia, el muñeco rodó los ojos a verlo de una manera particularmente extraña.

Una mirada que nunca hubiese reconocido en Atem y que por segundos, heló la espina del ojiazul. Esos ojos, lo estaban observando. Lo estaban analizando.

Lo estaban

…

consumiendo.

Lo que pareció ser un golpe de baja tensión golpeó la estación provocando que Visión Sólida se detuviese. Cuando la luz regresó lo primero que vio Kaiba, con horror, fue a su reluciente creación desaparecer diluida ante sus ojos. El Faraón se había esfumado.

—Pero ¿que? —maldijo recuperado del estado de estupefacción que había sufrido segundos antes.

" **500 Internal Server Error - Incompatible!"** fue la respuesta del sistema.

Volvió a intentar correr el programa, el resultado pero esta vez con una respuesta, milésimas de segundo, mas rapida:

" **Incompatible!"**

—¡Kisara! ¿Qué sucede? —demandó ante la escueta descripción de error.

— _Hay un error con "El_ _Intérprete_ _"._ _N_ _o_ _es posible decodificar la estructura del individuo._

—"Otro maldito error" —gruñó internamente, ¿cómo era posible que todo en esa maldita estación espacial fallará? Trató de tranquilizarse; era lo único que podía hacer. Miró a la inmensidad del universo frente a él y a ese maldito cursor blanco intermitente al final de la línea en la pantalla. Aquí comenzaba el tiempo de una larga espera.

* * *

El camino de casa a su primer dia de escuela se hizo especialmente animado para Henry quien no paraba de preguntarle a su padre como había sido su paso por la misma; y este se regodeaba en recordarle que él fue un niño prodigio y por eso, solo estuvo un dia en la escuela.

Kaiba estacionó el auto frente al establecimiento y observó cómo su hijo miraba atónito por la ventana.

—Se nota que estás emocionado —observó Kaiba

—Nunca había visto tantos niños —explicó Henry aun sin poder creer la cantidad de niños que reunía el lugar.

—Si quieres retroceder aún estás a tiempo.

Henry se sonrió ante la proposición de su padre.

—¿Qué diría el gran Seto Kaiba si su hijo retrocediera de un desafío?

—Te desheradaría —recurrió a su tono serio— Pero en este caso, estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Esto no es un desafío, Henry. No tienes que demostrarme nada, y lo sabes.

—Es un desafío... —explicó el menor—, mi propio desafío.

—Algunos dirían que eres un tonto al ponerte un desafío innecesario— teorizó el mayor.

—¿Nunca te empeñaste en hacer algo, aunque los demás pensaban que estabas loco o que no era necesario que lo hicieras? Pero en tu interior sabias que te lo debias a ti mismo.

Kaiba guardó silencio. Sí, sabía y había sentido en carne propia lo que su hijo le mencionaba.

—Si lo sientes así, entonces no pienso intentar hacerte desistir —tomó la mochila del niño y se la alcanzó. Henry tomó el morral y amagó bajar del auto cuando sintió que su mochila aún estaba siendo sujetada por su padre.

—Recuerda las reglas —le recordó Seto en un tono serio—.

El niño hizo un gesto de fastidio que su padre reprendió de inmediato

—¡Henry! Dilo —no dejaría ir a Henry sin escucharlo recitar las reglas.

—No hable con extraños, no me vaya con extraños y nada de juegos que involucren tecnología —recitó el pequeño sobrando las palabras de su padre.

—Recuerdalo muy bien— le advirtió Kaiba con seriedad y liberando el morral del niño—. Te pasaré a buscar a las 3 de la tarde.

—Sí, señor —respondió el menor al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del auto del mayor y se dirigía hacia el interior del establecimiento.

Atravesó el umbral de la entrada principal pasando por debajo de la bandera a franjas, blanca, roja y azul que flameaba bajo el cielo rosáceo. Todo a su alrededor se sentía surrealista, como si estuviese dentro de una de sus series estudiantiles favoritas. Los niños, los salones, los casilleros todo era tal cual lo había imaginado y eso lo llenaba de entusiasmo. El pequeño avanzó a través de los pasillos del establecimiento; debía superar su estado de éxtasis y encontrar su aula.

—5A, professor Abrahams —leyó. Alzó la vista a ver los carteles con indicaciones cuando se escuchó el timbre sonar y los pasillos se volvieron peligrosos para él.

—¡Cuidado, fenómeno!

Escuchó, seguido de un empujón que casi lo deja en el suelo.

No dejaría que eso mermara su ánimo. —Pasa en todas las series— trató de ser optimista.

El pasillo comenzó a despejarse y por suerte para él; los empujones lo habían conducido hasta su anhelada aula.

—5A, aquí es —aprovechó a entrar con los últimos alumnos que arrojaba el receso para pasar desapercibido; y lo hubiese logrado de no ser porque su profesor, un hombre maduro, cándido, de apariencia afroamericana y ojo avezado, detectó rápidamente al recién llegado jovencito y lo interceptó antes de que este escapase hacia un asiento vacío

—Ven aquí. No te escaparas tan fácil— le dijo en tono de broma antes de hacerlo retroceder hasta dejarlo de espaldas al pizarrón y frente a la clase—. Niños, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante con nosotros. Démosle una cálida bienvenida.

Henry se quedó petrificado ante la escena. A nadie parecía importarle su llegada (salvo al maestro); los otros solo lo miraban como si fuese una especie de bicho raro ¿Esto era una cálida bienvenida? ¿Qué se suponia debia hacer? No se esperaba ese nivel frialdad. Dudó. Aquí era donde su falta de práctica en sociabilización le jugaba una mala pasada. Inseguro, dio un paso hacia atrás pero fue detenido por el maestro. Tragó fuerte cuando una idea cruzó su mente, podía empezar por presentarse.

—Mucho gusto. Me llamo Henry —dijo casi en un susurro; esperó una respuesta por parte del alumnado pero esta solo se tradujo en la mirada indiferente de sus compañeros.

El silencio que llegó fue tan incómodo que el maestro decidió intervenir.

—No seas tímido. Cuéntanos algo de ti —agregó el docente con un tono casual pero cálido.

—¿Cómo qué? —apenas volteó a ver al maestro sin perder de vista a sus compañeros; temía que le lanzasen piedras cuando les apartara la vista.

—Como ¿De qué escuela vienes? —sugirió el docente.

—De ninguna en realidad. Tomaba clases en casa con un tutor —explicó por encima Henry.

—¿Tenías la escuela en tu casa? —preguntó un niño de cabello rizado pelirrojo y con pecas— Genial —terminó de agregar

Esta exclamación se ganó una sonrisa de aprecio por parte de Henry pero... las otras observaciones no tardaron en llegar.

—Raro —agregó despectivamente una niña rubia.

—¿Qué acaso tienes alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa? —preguntó un niño en el fondo.

A esta pregunta le siguieron alguna risas cosa que Henry no tomó del todo bien.

—Mi padre insiste en que la educación privada es más eficiente cuando el maestro no tiene que estar cuidando niños malcriados —no supo bien si era una defensa o simplemente repetía lo que, en realidad, su padre le decía constantemente—. No debí decir eso —agregó en un susurro reprochandose su falta de tacto, quizá lo había heredado de su padre.

La declaración sin duda sacó una sonrisa en el profesor.

—Seguro tu padre es un hombre muy interesante.

—Lo es, de hecho —afirmó Henry.

—¿Quién es tu padre? —preguntó el maestro. Muchos de los niños que iban a esa escuela eran hijos de profesionales renombrados, matemáticos, informáticos, médicos, científicos e incluso actores. Tenía curiosidad en saber quién podía ser el padre de tan inocente niño.

—Seto Kaiba —respondió Henry.

El silencio que siguió a esa declaración puso verdaderamente nervioso a Henry quien tragó fuerte al verse observado por sus compañeros como si hubiese cometido alguna clase de delito. La mirada inquisidora de estos lo paralizó al punto que una hiel le corrió la espalda, ¿había dicho algo malo?

—¿Tú padre es Seto Kaiba? ¿ÉL Seto Kaiba? —preguntó incrédulo el niño pelirrojo.

—¿Eres el hijo del hombre que destruyó el mundo?

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Muy buenas a todos gente ¿Cómo están? Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic, lleno de misterio e intriga. Ok, no. XD Ya creo que se darán una idea de lo que pasó y si no... no se preocupen que lo vamos a ir descubriendo juntos. :P

 **Notas:**

 **Error 404 y 500:** Típicos errores de internet. **404** cuando se intenta acceder a algo que ya no está, o quizás nunco estuvo allí y **500** error de procesamiento.

 **Visión Sólida:** leí algunos doujinshi, no me acuerdo los nombres y la chica que los posteó los dio de baja, donde Kaiba intenta simular y proyectar los "pensamientos" del faraón con sus hologramas… y lo pongo entre comillas porque eso era solo una interpretación de lo que Kaiba sabía del faraón, parecido a lo que pasó en su duelo imaginario en Dark Side of Dimensions. Volviendo al doujinshi, Kaiba se APROVECHA de su creación sin derecho a veto y… se imaginaran como terminan. Al final, no sé cómo le hace pero, la Visión Sólida le da un cuerpo a Atem.

 **El Intérprete:** La visión Sólida no haría nada por sí sola. Acá está mi creación, "El Intérprete" que le daría la forma a la Visión Sólida. De la Visión Sólida no voy a volver a hablar; pero el funcionamiento de El Intérprete aparecerá con frecuencia.

 **Kaiba creyéndose Dios** : Pues si, lo dijo en Dark Side of Dimensions. Más precisamente que despediría a Dios.

 **Bandera de franjas:** Así es, la historia de Henry no transcurre en Domino, ni siquiera en Japón. Anzu no fue la única que se largó a América.

Creo que les he respondido a todos por mensaje privado, salvo a **KnL** porque no tiene cuenta. :(

Muchas gracias a **Janis Gry,** **usagi moonie, aletuki01 y KnL** por sus lindos reviews.

Me voy despidiendo, dejen review, plis; recuerden que los reviews hacen que la historia siga. Pasenla lindo con los fics y nos leemos cuando me lean, chau!


	4. Ironía

**La Dimensión Fantasma**

Capítulo IV - Ironía

Miraba las luces reflejadas en los monitores mientras analizaba fríamente la situación, su situación. El incidente con el Intérprete había agotado el suministro de energía de la estación. Habiendo revisado los valores de la nave; este solo tendría energía para intentar activarlo una segunda vez y después de eso… en silencio recordó la alentadora predicción de Kisara:

 _—Los servicios mínimos se verían comprometidos; soporte vital, alimentación, agua y oxígeno. La estación pasará a estado inhabitable._

En otras palabras; aunque lograse reparar al Intérprete; la estación no sobreviviría el proceso. No podía darle un cuerpo a Atem sin arriesgarse a morir en el hostil espacio exterior. Se sonrió ante la ironía; ante la deliciosa ironía del escenario en el cual se encontraba. Si existía un Dios; seguramente estaba riendo de él en este momento. Su furtivo intento de raptar a Atem del Más Allá lo había dejado aislado y varado en el maldito espacio exterior; sin siquiera poder obtener lo que ido a buscar. Tragó fuerte, si… reconocia esa clase de arrogante ironía casi asemejada a la burla divina. Pero si ese ser "superior" creía que lo detendría con sus pantomimas existenciales pues… se equivocaba. Él no era otro simple mortal al cual usar de peón en su partido de ajedrez; él era Seto Kaiba y le demostraría a esa molesta entidad con quien se estaba metiendo. Podía considerar los proximos 90 dias como unas vacaciones obligadas, de esas que su hermano siempre le sugería que se tomara pero él nunca escuchaba. Sin embargo; nada le impedía usar ese tiempo para ponerse al corriente para preparar su regreso de no ser por un detalle de refulgente neón que parpadeaba sobre el monitor recordandole el estado de las comunicaciones de la nave: "No Signal"... una y otra y otra vez. Pero no dejaría que eso mermara sus ocupaciones. Él, después de todo era un sobresaliente empresario e informático; sin duda podía sacar provecho de sus días en confinamiento. Tenía a su alcance el prototipo de Duel Links y todo el tiempo del mundo para pulir los detalles antes de su próximo lanzamiento.

Su plan era perfecto excepto por un pequeño detalle: él era un bastardo exigente con sus empleados y con él mismo; fue por eso que al repasar el código de su creación, se encontró con la grata o frustrante sorpresa de que no existían detalles a pulir.

Ninguno.

Apenas había pasado 1 dia.

* * *

La mente de Henry se congeló ante semejante declaración. ¿Su padre? ¿el hombre que destruyó al mundo? Debía tratarse de alguna equivocación.

—Yo… —trató decir algo— no sé a qué se refieren. Mi padre es un empresario importante, con un... carácter bastante particular —agregó algo nervioso— pero no para querer destruir el mundo —explicó el menor.

—¿No sabes lo que hizo tu propio padre? —preguntó un niño rubio ahogando una risa socarrona —¿En qué clase de termo has estado viviendo?

—¡No vivo en ningún termo! ¡Y no puedes acusar a mi padre de esa manera! —

—Bien niños. ¡Es suficiente! —intervino el maestro tratando de tranquilizar a los infantes.

—Tu padre es un asesino, fenómeno —volvió a embestir el rubio.

—¡Ven y dimelo a la cara! —ese comentario terminó de sacar de sus casillas a Henry quien se abalanzó sobre su atacante con la intención de golpear a ese niño exasperante que acusaba a su padre sin razón.

—Eh, ¡es suficiente! —exclamó el maestro sosteniendo a Henry de los hombros; impidiendole llegar a su objetivo.

—Si, Jonnathan —intervino el niño pelirrojo—. Dejalo en paz; nadie habla de lo que tu padre hace.

—Dustin, tu maldito… —exclamó enojado el niño rubio.

—¡Hey, Jonathan! Modales —reprendió el maestro al niño.

—Además, —continuó el niño pelirrojo, Dustin— todos saben que Seto Kaiba murió en Japón cuando sucedió el Primer Asedio. Está muerto —hizo una pausa—, junto con la mitad del continente que él mismo se encargó de eliminar. Seguramente el padre de Henry es otro Seto Kaiba. ¿No es verdad? —dirigió su mirada a Henry buscando su aprobación que podía dar por terminada la contienda.

—… Sí —mintió con enojo en su voz, fallando en ocultar su descontento. Él estaba seguro, no había, no existía otro Seto Kaiba más que su padre pero… se encargaría de averiguar y limpiar el nombre de su padre más adelante por ahora, no alimentaria necedades—. Es otro Seto Kaiba.

—¿Ven?, todo aclarado—exclamó el maestro satisfecho al tiempo que dejaba libre al pequeño ojiazul.

Henry frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada asesina al niño rubio, Jonathan. Eso no se quedaría así. El rubio también le dedicó una mirada sobradora al nuevo. Definitivamente, no se quedaria asi.

/

Las horas de clase pasaron rápidamente y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta el reloj marcó las 14:30. El timbre sonó en todo el establecimiento llamando a los jóvenes estudiantes a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares. Los grupos conformados comenzaron a salir; despidiéndose entre risas y camaradería pero el pequeño alumno nuevo no formaba parte de ellos. Henry salió del lugar a paso vivo y furioso del lugar sin voltear atrás. En su mundo solitario; las dudas de lo oído en el dia inundaban y carcomían su mente. Debía hablar con su padre al respecto y mañana se encargaría de defenderse de las injustas acusaciones..

Se detuvo…

¿Mañana?

¿El mañana?

Miró al suelo para voltear a ver tras de sí, al establecimiento bajo el cielo rosado del cual ahora formaba parte y a los grupos de amigos que se retiraban haciendose compañia. ¿Acaso quería volver? Una parte de su mente lo traicionaba ¿Por qué volver? Podía seguir tomando clases en casa si de un modo u otro… miró a su alrededor... seguía estando solo. Sin más, decidió volver a su camino cuando…

—¡Hey! —una voz tras de sí lo hizo voltear. Era el niño pelirrojo que se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

—¡Hey! —se detuvo de golpe— Caminas rápido —comentó el pelirrojo recuperando su aliento— Me llamo Dustin —se presentó formalmente su compañero.

—Henry —volvió a recordar su nombre el pequeño ojiazul.

—Si... —Dustin continuaba tomando aire a bocanada—, lo sé. Así que... —se atragantó—, ¿es verdad lo de tu padre y su fetiche con los dragones? —espetó sin pensar.

—¿Qué? —este comentario desconcertó a Henry.

—¡Vamos hombre! Tu padre es Seto Kaiba. ¿Es verdad que tiene un jet con forma de dragón? —preguntó Dustin con una expresión ingenua y sincera.

—Creí que habías dicho que Seto Kaiba estaba muerto —respondió Henry algo desconfiado.

Dustin se encogió de hombros —Nadie sabe bien quienes murieron y quienes no aquel dia. Pero el gobierno de aquí dijo: "Seto Kaiba ha muerto" —imitó un tono burlón—, ya sabes como Bin Laden.

Henry se mantuvo silencio, un silencio que podía ser malinterpretado.

—¿Bin Laden? ¿Sabes quien es? —insistió el hiperactivo Dustin.

El rostro de Henry contuvo su expresión confusa ante lo que le decía el otro niño. Sabía quién era Bin Laden pero no entendía cómo era que se relacionaba con su padre. ¿Acaso su padre era considerado un terrorista?

—¿No? —Dustin tomó el silencio de Henry como una negativa— Hombre, ¿de veras no vives en un termo?

El enojo se manifestó de inmediato en el rostro de Henry ante el recordatorio de aquella frase. Apartó la mirada y dio un paso al costado con la intención de retirarse pero de inmediato fue detenido por Dustin.

—¡Estoy bromeando! —se disculpó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios —no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Henry suspiró, con cansancio y vergüenza a la vez. No debía ser tan terminante con Dustin, después de todo el pelirrojo lo había ayudado.

—Es verdad —declaró derrotado.

—¿Um? ¿Qué? —preguntó perplejo Dustin sin saber a qué se refería su amigo.

—Lo del Jet con forma de dragón. Es verdad —confesó Henry.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó el pelirrojo entusiasmado—. Debes dejarme verlo algún día.

Henry solo sonrió con alegría. —Si, algún día —

—Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana? —preguntó Dustin .

—¿Mañana? —esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Henry. ¿Mañana? ¿De veras? ¿Podía ser?

—La escuela es de lunes a viernes —aclaró el pelirrojo algo extrañado—. Vendrás mañana ¿no es verdad?

—… Si —no supo por qué dudaba. Después de todo, era lo que queria— ¡Si! —exclamó convencido— Mañana.

Con una perturbadora precisión horaria; el suntuoso auto de Kaiba se estacionó junto a los niños.

—¡Guau! —Dustin admiró el flamante y presumido ferrari azul con sus vidrios polarizados— ¿Él es...? —se aventuró a preguntar a Henry por el conductor.

Henry simplemente asintió.

El pelirrojo, atolondrado, golpeó apenas el vidrio del acompañante.

—Buenas tardes, mister K.

No hubo respuesta; Dustin alzó las cejas en un gesto de incomodidad.

—Wow, ya veo de donde sacaste tus dotes locuaces —respondió con sarcasmo a la frialdad del empresario—. Henry, te veo mañana —saludó a su compañero dándole una palmada en la espalda y se retiró.

El pequeño de ojos azules vio a Dustin marcharse antes de meterse en el auto de su padre; pero antes de que siquiera pudieran saludarse, la pregunta llegó.

—¿Quién es ese niño? —Kaiba no aguantó su curiosidad.

—Dustin, él es… —analizó las palabras a utilizar y el resultado le hizo dibujar una cálida sonrisa en su rostro— mi amigo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Muy buenas a todos gente ¿cómo están? Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic. Si! Henry tiene su primer amigo! ¿Qué dirá Kaiba? A él que le encantan las amistades XD Lo hice medio frío a Kaiba ante Dustin porque… revisando el anime, Kaiba se hace muy el filántropo con los juegos y parques de diversiones pero nunca se lo ve intercambiar palabras con niños… salvo Rebecca y no fue muy bien. Kaiba, ¡hipócrita! XD**

 **Bueno, como adelanto, en la primera parte del próximo capítulo, Kaiba enfrenta la soledad en su fortaleza solitaria espacial mientras que en la segunda, los niños tienen su primer salida de amigos, en ella, se harán preguntas al respecto de lo ocurrido hace 12 años y van a contestar con lo que cada uno sabe o cree saber. Se me ocurre que, si ustedes, mis readers, tienen dudas al respecto, del entorno, o a lo que pasó pueden dejar sus dudas y las puedo incluir en el capítulo. Claro, no les voy a revelar todo pero quizás los puedo poner más guiar más a lo que los protagonistas saben.**

 **Muchas gracias a _usagi moonie, M.A. y Yo_ XD por sus rviews. Muchas gracias mis darlings! Beso grande!**

 **Eso seria todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, dejen review con sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, quejas. Recuerden que los reviews hacen que la historia siga. Pasenlo lindo con los fics y; nos leemos cuando me lean. Chau!**


	5. Reflexión (1ra parte)

**La Dimensión Fantasma**

 **Capítulo V - Reflexión (1ra parte)**

Hacía mucho que no se ensuciaba las manos con grasa de motor; recordó mientras se limpiaba las manos con una paño. Ciertamente, lo suyo no era la mecánica en general pero si era algo de lo que tenía algún que otro conocimiento, después de todo el software y el hardware debían convivir en perfecta armonía para crear sistemas más durables y potentes; casi podía decirse como el cuerpo y el alma. ¿El alma? Cerró los ojos recordando; él le iba a dar a Atem el mejor cuerpo de todos… con la ayuda de ese maldito cubo Quantum de Diva, un cuerpo con el cual podría vivir y permanecer en este mundo sin necesidad de pedirle insulsos favores a ese enano de Yugi. Iba a ser perfecto pero… crujió los dientes ante el escenario frente a él. Estaban atrapados en el medio de la nada; ¿en qué momento se desmaterializó su sueño frente a él?

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso ahora. Para pasar el tiempo se puso a revisar los conductos del ascensor y ver si podía solucionar la falla que le impedía utilizar ese gran tubo que comunicaba su estación espacial con la tierra, para regresar a esta. Después de un ajuste o dos; estaba listo para probarlo.

—¿Qué dices ahora Kisara?

La nave procedió a iniciar el motor del elevador y casi como una gracia divina; este arrancó.

— _El motor está reparado_ —declaró Kisara— _Revisando proyecciones… Simulando regreso a la tierra. Simulación fallida._

—¿Y ahora qué? —exclamó Kaiba entre confuso y furioso.

— _El ascensor tiene una rajadura en uno de sus lados; originada a partir del incidente "Retorno". La velocidad del ascensor en descenso podría provocar una fractura completa del cristal exponiendo…_

—Si, si, ya lo sé —interrumpió molesto a la nave— Me quemaría al entrar en la atmósfera —resumió en pocas palabras.

— _Exacto_ —confirmó la nave.

Kaiba se recostó derrotado sobre el metálico piso de la estación pero al instante dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios; una sonrisa que llamó la atención de Kisara.

—Tenía que intentarlo —explicó el castaño sin más. Se hubiese reprochado más el no haberlo hecho.

— _Lo entiendo_ —mintió la nave.

—¿Qué hay del invitado? —preguntó Kaiba por el faraón.

— _Aún está contenido y aislado en su habitación._

—¿Comunicaciones?

— _"No Signal"_

Por un momento, agradecia que Atem no pudiese verlo así. Estaba seguro se reiría de él al igual que unas cuantas personas más. Atrapado en una de sus creaciones. Una risa más altanera resonó en la nave fantasma. Una risa que Kisara reconoció como la de su creador; la percepción del tiempo no era algo que Kisara llegará a comprender pero al parecer sí podría comenzar a hacer mella en su creador; el tiempo parecía eterno en ese lugar.

Apenas habían pasado 3 dias.

* * *

—¡Estamos en casa! —la voz de Henry al entrar por la puerta del frente, seguido por su padre, rompió el silencio de la casa.

— _Bienvenido joven, Henry_ —saludó cortésmente la IA de la casa manifestándose en forma de holograma frente a sus dos amos.

—¡Hey Kisa! —saludó Henry a la joven de cuerpo azul translúcido

— _¿Qué tal su primer dia de escuela?_ —

—Mmm… —pensó Henry manteniendo el suspenso— No me quejo —dijo al fin con una expresión alegre y juguetona al tiempo que rodeaba a la IA buscando con la mirada a su felino — ¿Has visto a Mister Kuriboh?

— _En el jardín_ —indicó la joven abriendo el paso a su pequeño amo.

Henry salió corriendo hacia el jardín dejando a Kisa y a Seto juntos en el salón de la casa. Kaiba se desplomó sobre su sofá tirando la cabeza hacia atrás en una clara muestra de cansancio y fastidio.

— _Parece que el primer dia de escuela de Henry fue un éxito_ —observó Kisa; comentario que enervó aún más los nervios del empresario.

—Es solo su primer dia. Es normal estar así ante...

— _¿Nuevas experiencias?_ —completó la frase la IA.

—...Si —su expresión se tornó dubitativa; no esperaba que Henry respondiese tan bien—, le doy una semana — auguró de mala gana antes de centrar su atención en su celular; el cual había comenzado a sonar hacia instantes al recibir una notificación.

—Kisa, ¿me ayudas con la tarea? —Henry regresó al interior de la casa solicitando la ayuda de la IA.

— _Por supuesto que sí._

—¡Hey! —reprendió Kaiba al niño— No tan rápido. Me mandó una nota tu profesor; —dijo leyendo su celular— dice que quisiste iniciar una pelea con uno de tus compañeros.

Henry rodó los ojos y bufó por lo bajo, molesto —¿Cómo es posible que esas noticias se propaguen tan rápido y otras no?

—¿Qué estás insinuando ahí jovencito? —el tono de Kaiba se puso firme. No permitía que Henry andase mascullando cosas frente a él.

—¿No hay alguna advertencia que has olvidado de darme? —desafió Henry cruzándose de brazos y enfrentando a su padre cosa que este no termino de entender—. No se, algo cómo. "Henry es probable que si revelas mi nombre la gente puede pensar que eres el hijo del hombre que ¡destruyó el mundo!"

Kaiba alzó las cejas y la expresión de su rostro se tornó incrédula. ¿Aun lo seguian llamando así?

—No lo creo —respondió simplemente el mayor; no le interesaba lo que decía la chusma de él y tampoco deseaba que Henry se enterase; dio por terminada la plática y amagó a retirarse.

—¡Papá! No me dejes con la palabra en la boca. Kaiba —apuró Henry a detenerlo— ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en tí por un momento y escucharme? —se plantó frente al empresario bloqueandole el paso—. Necesito saber

Kaiba le dirigió a Henry su mirada más letal; aquella que utilizaba cuando veía a Jono o a los molesto amigos de Yugi interponerse en su camino. Generalmente eso era suficiente para hacerlos desistir pero… Henry no era así; él no se dejaba intimidar; le recordaba a él cuando se enfrentó a su padrastro claro que esta vez con los roles cambiados ¿era posible? Si, después de todo… lo había criado él.

—Bien… —suspiró rendido. No podía negarle una explicación a Henry; era previsible que algun dia el rumor llegase hasta él… aunque para eso se había tomado la molestia de mandarlo a un colegio de élite; para que no oyese esas sandeces, pero… era obvio que no podría controlar lo que los demás niños incultos dijesen; era mejor contarle su versión, tal cual sucedio—, supongo que es justo que lo sepas.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cliffhanger! Muy buenas a todos gente ¿cómo están? Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic. Si! Es miércoles… y como la última vez actualicé un miércoles creo que lo dejaré como día de actualización; son capítulos cortitos.

Como no hay aclaraciones en este capi, vamos a los agradecimientos: muchas gracias a **Janis Gry, usagi moonie, pridefulrose y M.A**. por sus adorados reviews. Y **M.A.** me encantó el "se te quiere mucho" si… tengo un corazoncito que busca que le digan esas cosas también. :D y feliz cumpleaños!

Eso seria todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, dejen review con sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, quejas. Pasenlo lindo con los fics y; nos leemos cuando me lean. Chau!


	6. Reflexión (2da parte)

**La Dimensión Fantasma**

 **Capítulo VI - Reflexión (2da parte)**

Veinte dias habian pasado ya, aunque para él parecieron 20 años. Los desolados pasillos de la estación espacial hacían eco de una molesta musiquilla de elevador que se perdía en la inmensidad de las paredes de metal.

No parecía haber rastros de vida en su interior; aunque para Kisara eso no era así, constantemente revisaba los signos vitales del habitante de su interior para cerciorarse que este estuviese vivo. La salud mental de su creador se había vuelto una prioridad para la IA de la nave; varias veces se había activado al sentir objetos golpear contra las ventanas de vidrio; o los teclados y monitores ser arrancados de cuajo de sus lugares. Si, la estación espacial había padecido los cambios de humor y frustración de su prisionero creador; y comenzaba a temer que este recordase la existencia del artefacto de estruendo que había preparado para su viaje al más allá y que, según sus registros y el conteo balístico, utilizó 2 veces en su travesía. Kisara comenzaba a temer que alguna idea desafortunada generase un acto impulsivo y Kaiba le pidiese los codigos para liberar el arma de la caja fuerte. Si eso sucedía ¿debía proporcionarsela? ¿Aun dudando de la estabilidad mental de su creador? No lo sabía, por ahora se dedicaría a vigilar en silencio al castaño quien observaba a la distante tierra por uno de los ventanales con una mezcla de ira y frustración que ella no lograba entender del todo.

Al observar la tierra miles de pensamientos, algunos cuerdos otros no tanto, cruzaban la mente del empresario. ¿Por qué lo hacía? La soledad nunca había sido algo que lo preocupase ¿por qué lo era ahora? Quizás no era la soledad lo que lo molestaba, lo que lo enfadaba, sino aquella palabra con la que nunca había logrado reconciliarse: el fracaso. Había fracasado en vencer a Atem, había fracasado en convencer a Yugi de dejar al espíritu albergar su cuerpo de nuevo; había fracasado en traer a Atem de regreso. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué Atem era un acertijo sin resolver para él? Un asunto, un negocio inacabado que se reía de él en su mundo de obsesiones incomprensibles a los ojos de los demás. Esto no había acabado, cuando regresase a la tierra, Atem no se escaparía de él. Lo traería de vuelta aunque fuese con su último hálito de vida. No se rendiría, solo debía sobrevivir a la espera y a esa molesta vocecilla en su cabeza que taladraba sus pensamientos con risas y palabras de derrota hacia su persona.

Diablos, se preguntaba ¿cómo el faraón había aguantado 3000 años encerrado en ese maldito Rompecabezas? Si recordaba algo de lo que decía ese enano de Yugi, el faraón no tenía memorias de su pasado. Quizás por eso pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin pensar en sus asuntos inacabados, sin que la sombra del remordimiento lo consumiera. Aunque ¿no recordar? ¿Acaso la duda no era peor? No, él estaba en mejor posición; tenía bien en claro sus metas y fantasmas a resolver; cosa que Atem ignoró completamente durante su estancia en el Rompecabezas pero ¿acaso eso no era peor? El no saber. Demonios, hasta Atem lo superaba en eso y él ahí, haciendo un berrinche.

Golpeó su frente contra el vidrio de la estación. ¿Qué tenía de bueno el más allá que Atem lo prefería a su estancia en el mundo moderno? No lo comprendía. Era un mundo antiguo, sin tecnología, un mundo estancado, varado al costado de las dimensiones. ¿Cómo podía preferir la previsibilidad del más allá al mundo cambiante en el cual había estado y del cual él mismo era parte? ¿Acaso era el hecho de que en ese mundo él era rey? Se sonrió con sorna. ¿Preferirías ser un rey en un mundo de ciegos? Él jamás podría hacer eso; de encontrarse en ese maldito mundo ya hacía mucho se hubiese volado la tapa de los sesos. Recordó su irrupción en el salón del palacio real y a los sacerdotes que cayeron bajo el fuego de su arma al intentar proteger a su rey.

—Les hice un favor a esos desgraciados —se dijo al pensar en cómo había liberado sus almas de la eterna monotonía del más allá. Y solo necesitó de aquel artefacto creado a partir de un fusil común y corriente, modificado con la ayuda de ese estúpido Cubo Quantum para que la balística afectara a los habitantes de esa maldita dimensión. Armamento, seguramente era algo que había heredado de su padre: Gozaburo Kaiba. Crear un arma...

—Seguramente estarías orgulloso —se dijo con amargura. No podía llegar tan bajo de justificar la aprobación de ese maldito hombre.

Se desprendió del vidrio y el escenario que Kisara tanto había temido, al fin se presentó ante ella.

—Kisara, ¿Dónde está la pistola? —requirió el castaño, sospechosamente decidido.

— _En la caja fuerte_ —respondió secamente la IA.

—Dame los códigos para abrirla —ordenó yendo hacia la habitación donde estaba alojada la caja fuerte.

Kisara se mantuvo en silencio; era su manera de expresar su temor por su creador.

—¿Qué no escuchaste? Dame esa pistola —ordenó; la lentitud de la IA lo estaba exasperando.

Kisara guardó un prudente silencio pero no podía hacerlo por siempre; debía enfrentar la decisión de su creador. Era su deber.

— _No…_

—¿No? —preguntó Kaiba sin creer la negativa que su computadora le estaba planteado— ¿Cómo que no?

— _No puedo hacerlo. No está en condiciones de…_ —trató de explicar la nave.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —detuvo la explicación de Kisara. Podía sentir su paciencia comenzar a desvanecerse.

— _Señor Kaiba, no se encuentra en condiciones de manejar..._

—¿Acaso te estás poniendo en mi contra? ¡Yo te cree! Debes hacer lo que te ordene —gritó furioso sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo; esa maldita máquina ¿se estaba tomando el atrevimiento de ponerle condiciones? Definitivamente estaba olvidando su lugar.

— _Usted me creo para guardar su seguridad; no puedo permitir que se haga daño._

—Kisara —su tono se volvió extremadamente sombrío—, te lo advierto. Abre esa caja ahora…

El silencio de Kisara, para Kaiba, fue su sentencia de muerte.

—Que así sea —sin perder un segundo; el castaño se dirigió con paso firme y seguro hacia la consola principal. Tomó un de los pocos teclados enteros que quedaban en la estación y comenzó a ingresar los comandos que, según él, resolverian el problema de la irreverente Kisara.

Rápidamente busco la carpeta que contenía el programa de Kisara; acción que no pasó desapercibida por la IA quien de inmediato se hizo presente.

— _Señor Kaiba, por favor_ —intentó detenerlo, suplicando por su integridad.

—Esta es la última vez que rechazas mis órdenes —condenó Kaiba antes de entrar los comandos finales.

 ** _—kill pid Kisara -r; enter._**

Lo siguiente que vio fue el parpadeo de las luces de la nave. Las pantallas de luces azules translúcidas tenues se esfumaron diluyéndose como gotas de lluvia sobre el cristal; esa fue la manera en que la interfaz de Kisara desapareció, para siempre, dejando a su creador al fin solo.

Solo…

Solo, al fin…

Kaiba se recostó sobre su sillón en la oscuridad de la estación; en el silencio del espacio... el teclado aun estaba sobre su falda. No esperaba que nada en especial sucediese pero… esas pixeladas palabras blancas que se habían formado sobre la negra pantalla; ciertamente lo hicieron abrir los ojos en una mezcla de espanto y impresión.

 _ **echo "¿Te estas volviendo loco, Kaiba?"_**_

* * *

—Fue un poco después que nacieras, en Domino —comenzó su relato, Kaiba.

—¿Domino? —preguntó el niño. Nunca había escuchado hablar de un lugar que se llamase así.

—Japón… —aclaró el mayor.

—¡Nunca me dijiste que era japones! —reclamó en pequeño haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste tampoco —

Ante esta respuesta, Henry se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre el sillón junto a su padre haciendo labios de pato en clara señal de ofensa.

—De veras, debemos trabajar en esto de los secretos.

—No son secretos —explicó Kaiba—. Son cosas... de adultos que te explicaré cuando crezcas.

—Ya no soy un niño, Kaiba —se defendió Henry.

—¿Vas a dejarme contar la historia o no?

Henry volvió a recostarse; esperando la continuación de la historia.

—Estaba trabajando en un proyecto con… —se detuvo a repensar su opción de palabras— otra persona.

—¿Qué clase de proyecto? —inquirió el pequeño.

—Un juego —explicó el mayor y el rostro de Henry pareció iluminarse ante la aclaración ¿un juego desarrollado por su padre? Seguro era algo extraordinario.

—¿Qué clase de juego era? —inquirió el pequeño emocionado.

—Un juego online.

—¿Online? —preguntó confundido— ¿Dices sobre internet?

—Así es.

—¿Podian hacer esa clase de cosas con la internet? —Henry no sabía qué pensar; ¿sobre internet? pero… si internet apenas y estaba dando sus primeros pasos. No existían grandes cosas en ella.

—No compares con la internet de ahora; la internet de esa época… era algo extraordinario. Una verdadera puerta donde todos sin importar su condición social o recursos económicos podían acceder. Era una utopía a su manera —explicó el mayor; casi se sentía viejo recordando los buenos años.

—Guau, no se parece en nada a la internet de ahora.

—No, no existe comparación. De cualquier manera; estabamos trabajando en este proyecto, este juego que revolucionaria el mundo, estaba listo para el lanzamiento cuando... algo salió mal. Un sabotaje en la red penetró los códigos del juego y se expandió mundialmente, como un virus —era la más acertada definición del efecto devastador de aquel ataque—. Las personas que estuvieron conectadas al juego ese dia...

—¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó Henry con preocupación.

—No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe… ellos solo desaparecieron. Incluso, quien me ayudó a perfeccionar el Duel Links; se sacrificó para detener la señal, ese código fantasma— la expresión de Kaiba se oscureció al recordar los hechos.

 _—¡Yami, regresa aquí!_

 _—No puedo, si me voy ella se liberará. No puedo permitirlo._

 _—¡Atem!_

 _—No vengas a buscarme esta vez, Seto. Prometelo._

 _—Yami._

 _—Prometelo._

 _—Lo prometo._

 _—Por favor Kaiba, cuida a Henry._

—Nunca te había escuchado hablar de mamá hasta ahora —las palabras de Henry tomaron por sorpresa a Kaiba y rompieron el recuerdo en el que estaba embebido.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy hablando de tu madre? —preguntó fingiendo escepticismo.

—Se te suavizó la voz —comentó Henry con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Ah sí? —de la nada; Kaiba tomó a Henry por el área del abdomen y comenzó a pellizcarlo provocando cosquillas en el pequeño. Lo haria pagar por recordarle que tenía sentimientos.

—¡No, papá! —entre risas, el menor se retorcía intentando escaparse de las cosquillas.

Kaiba se sonrió un momento y dejó en paz a Henry.

—Entiendo. Por eso te echan la culpa a tí. ¿Sabes quién fue?

—Fueron dos personas con acceso a la red del servidor —recordó—. Uno de ellos murió durante el ataque; el otro escapó.

—¿Qué sucedió con el virus? —inquirió Henry.

—Está contenido dentro de la antigua internet.

—¿La antigua internet?

—Después de lo que pasó; TCP, el viejo protocolo de control de transmisión fue reemplazado; mucha información se perdió para siempre.

—¿Esa información aun existe? ¿El virus aun existe?

—Existe en los niveles más bajos; custodiada por siempre por ese virus… nunca jamás podrá ser accedida —declaró el mayor.

—¿Eso tiene que ver con el cielo? —el pequeño aprovechó para preguntar por el raro fenómeno meteorológico que para él era normal; sin embargo, los mayores alegaban que no siempre había sido de tonalidad rosada sangre, solía ser azul.

—¿El cielo?

—El cielo rosado, el profesor dice que antes era azul.

Kaiba se sonrió; el cielo rosado… —Eso es otra historia. ¿Eso responde tus preguntas?

—Más o menos —dijo Henry mirando sus pies—. Si eso verdad. Entonces tu no fuiste el culpable sino esas dos personas.

—A los americanos les gusta echar culpas a los demás cuando algo se escapa de su control —respondió antes de oír la pregunta. —No dejes que eso te afecte. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Ahora ve a la cama.

Henry se puso de pie para salir de la habitación. Estaba molesto; le parecía injusto lo que hacían con su padre.

—¿Sabes que dicen? Ellos creen que estás muerto —dijo en un tono triste antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a su padre solo en el salon.

Pasaron unos segundos pero las últimas palabras de Henry no pasaron desapercibidas para Kaiba. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Una vez cerciorado de que Henry dormía; tomó su celular y realizó una llamada.

—¿Qué es eso de que estoy muerto?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Muy buenas a todos, gente! ¿Cómo están? Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic. Y la verdad salió a la luz; un pedazo. Realmente pienso que Kaiba será un buen padre, en algún momento en el universo cannon XD y aquí vienen las aclaraciones:**

 **1- Cuando Henry habla de su madre, obviamente él supone madre femenino; aquí no existe el mpreg y a pesar que Kaiba conoce la verdad no cree que Henry esté listo para oirla por eso le sigue el juego; imaginense que le diga que su madre es un hombre… pobre niño x.x. La cosa es que no hay mpreg; no estoy muy a favor de esas cosas raras. Me gustan las cosas raras, soy la reina de escribir cosas raras pero eso no… no sé, tengo mucho respeto al rol de la mujer como agente generador de vida (porque hago esta aclaración? más adelante lo van a saber) de todas maneras nunca me fue un impedimento para darles hijos a Yami y a Seto; como dije: soy la reina de escribir cosas raras… por eso me tardo tanto en escribir.**

 **2- con respecto a la internet, el juego que Kaiba menciona está basado más o menos en el juego que aparece en el manga Transcend Game aunque podria ser tambien el juego que desarrollo Yugi, ya llegaremos a eso, la cosa es que Kaiba rompió la internet, el cielo e hizo desaparecer gente (parecido a lo que hacía Diva con su cubo mágico, no?) en otras palabras, Kaiba destruyó el mundo.**

 **Vamos a los agradecimientos: esta vez solo para _usagi moonie_ que fue la unica que me dejó review. Muchas gracias! Me significa mucho :) Besote!**

 **Eso seria todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar review plis! si no me desmoralizo y sera otro fic en la pila de inacabados; quizas ya deberia dejar el fandom y dedicarme a otra cosa...**

 **Yami: hace años debiste darte por vencida.**

 **Yo: Chito!**

 **Bueno, pasenlo lindo con los fics y; nos leemos cuando me lean. Chau!**


End file.
